Blind
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: Sakura hurts lee before he leaves. Now she has had an accident and will be blind for a few months. WHo is this guy who is willing to help her even when she treats him badly?
1. Bye and accident

I do not own Naruto at all, ever, etc

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had followed her and she knew it, tonight was special, time for her to be alone and contemplate what had been lost and gained over the years and he had followed her.

"Lee" was all she said

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed jumping from the tree "I have something I want to tell you!"

"Lee…." Sakura's voice took a slight edge and her eye began to twitch

Lee however didn't notice "In my absolute love for you I felt I had to come tell you myself…."

Sakura interrupted him "LEE. GET. OFF. MY. GRANDMOTHERS. GRAVE." The green clad man froze and looked down, there was indeed a grave there…he had mistaken it for a stone table, he looked up just in time to see Sakura cracking her knuckles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke in the morning to find Naruto banging on her window "Naruto?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes

"No its Orichimaru!" he cackled evilly before giving her the Geeze-you're-being-dumb-but-seeing-as-you-just-got-up-i'll-let-you-off look

"Okay okay" She rolled her eyes opening the window "What's so important you had to wake me up?"

"We're going on a mission!"

Sakura grinned at this "Wow I haven't been on a mission since I started my training with Honakage-sama!"

"Well seeing as Lee has left town we can't use him and you're the next best for our team!"

Blood roared in Sakura's ears "He WHAT!"

Birds flew from the village.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Years later

The mission was a simple one, Escort 'the slut' as the daimios niece was nicknamed within their group. Back home.

Simple.

Very simple.

Between the girl constantly flirting with Shikamaru and Naruto, glaring at Sakura and being glared at by Ino (shika and Ino were dating btw) the moment the horrible gold sporting, make-up caked hoar was taken from their care into the Daimios guards the group sagged.

"Should we go get dinner before heading back?" Sakura suggested eyeing a fish stall Naruto shook his head "We can wait till getting back, after all its only a few hours without her to worry about – come on RAMEN ALL THE WAYYY!" he yelled leaping into the trees. The others followed suit.

The attack took them by surprise; trees had been tagged with explosives causing them to fall. The enemy ninjas were unmarked, missing nin. Ino fell first floored by a snaky kick to the ribs, Shikamaru yelled and fought harder, trying to figure a way out of the situation. Naruto created bushin and attacked. One of the Nins stood over Ino. Sakura snarled and grabbed him. Feeling his ribs crack from her excess strength she hoisted him and there the black clothed man into a group of companions. Ino moaned clutching her ribs in agony.

Sakura knelt and quickly patched her up.

Naruto yelled something, unheard over a cracking and groan. Sakura saw the tree begin to fall and threw Ino into Shikamaru, knocking both out of its path. She wasn't fast enough.

"SAKURA!" 100s of voices all sounding like Naruto screamed, then blackness.


	2. hello?

Chapter twooooooooooooooooooooo :-) Are you enjoying this?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura? Sakura can you hear me?" The voice was familiar and authoritive causing Sakura to open her eyes

"Tsu-sensei?" she asked groggily blinking in the pitch black.

"Good, you had a nasty hit on the head with a tree"

"A whole tree?" Sakura blinked again trying to focus

"Yes, the enemy were defeated though, but I had to send everyone off on another mission…Ino's ribs were beautifully done though – she left you a card, next to other presents pretty ne?"

"Hai sensei…if you turn on the light I could see them"

There was a frozen silence, and a whooshing sound, sakura frowned "Sensei?"

Tsunade was sat her fist a half inch from Sakuras nose, she had been testing pretending to punch her student who stared forward with open, unseeing eyes.

"Oh Kama-sama" she whispered

"Sensei?" Sakura asked again, "Sensei….the lights are one aren't they?"

"Yes….Sakura I think you might have temporary blindness from being hit in the head, we'll have a look ne? Lie down again"

Sakura did feeling sharp pains in her head, and now she noticed it her eyes. A cooling white feeling entered as Tsunade did some kind of jujitsu,

There was a sight of relief as the jitsu receded but the pain was back.

"Sensei?" Sakura whimpered...the pain was really bad

"Its okay Sakura the blindness is temporary, about 2/3 months" Sakura felt something being put into her hand, a glass it felt like "Drink this for the pain"

Sakura did wincing at the bitter draught, then again at the pain wincing caused.

Tsunade smiled "This will also put you to sleep….oh never mind" Sakura had hit the pillow and was now lightly snoring.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cart was slow, rocking along the road. "Are you sure you don't care for me to pull Kind sir? I would gladly hurry your cart for you"

The older man sighed, Lee or Rocky as some of the villagers affectionately called him was still as hyperactive as when he had arrived 2 years ago to live with the Gai's he was a student of one of their hyperactive sons…._must be contagious _ the man thought to himself. He answered the mans question "No Lee-san, I am going this speed for a reason so my goods don't have to stand for long and spoil when the market opens"

"W, would you mind if I ran ahead Chenan-chan?" he looked away after this request

"Eager to be home?" Chanan's weathered face broke into a smile, suddenly his grin broadened "Eager to see your sweetheart ne?" The village girls had been distressed to find Lee wasn't interested in any of them – especially when Gai-sensei' mother had given him a makeover, a look he quite liked and kept.

Laughing as the younger man ran away, so fast you could hardly see him. Chanan grinned _at least we got him out of those stupid suits_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lee entered the Ninja village he noted the quiet. The only sounds were that of the market stalls being set up in preparation of the coming stall keepers. Birds flew their keening calls echoing in the morning air.

A small blonde weight almost knocked Lee over. "BUSHY BROWS!"

"Hey Naruto-chan! Come on they're not that bushy anymore!"

Naruto peered more closely, "Kama-samaaaaa what did they do to you?"

"W, what?" Lee felt his hair and looked down at himself

"You changed; I mean if it wasn't for your chakra I wouldn't have known it was you!"

"How's everyone?" Lee asked grinning

Naruto's face changed clouding over"Sakura….."

"NARUTO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Tenten almost screamed from the gate

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Bugger it, bye lee-chan" and he was gone.

Lee stood there, feeling suddenly very heavy "That look on Naruto's face…what happened to my Sakura?" Lee shook his head _no; she's not yours _he sighed remembering that night 2 years ago when he had limped away from her.

He heard a soft cry from behind him and turned. A strawberry haired girl had slipped at the bottom of some stairs leading out of an apartment complex. Luckily she caught herself, because Lee wouldn't have been able to, he stared at Sakura, alright his Sakura, whom though perfect in her balance had just fallen down some stairs. She bent her head down in shame and wiped away some tears.

Lee approached her "Sakura –chan are you alright?"

She looked up "Whose there?" her eyes were wide, but lee stared in horror they were blank and unfocused.

"Hello?" Sakura whipped her head around trying to hear him

"Um Konichiwa!"

"Hello" she smiled in his direction whilst discreetly wiping away another tear.

"Are you alright? I noticed your fall; unfortunately I was not able to apprehend it in time!" Lee took a deep breath….trying to slow down and not to randomly confess his love to her like he used to.

"I am fine thank you….I'm just getting used to, to" she waved her hand in front of her eyes in frustration

"Where were you headed fair one?" he asked

A small blush crept into her cheeks "I, I was heading to the shops to pick some food"

"I shall accompany you, yosh!" he froze _argh I cannot believe I just said YOSH! BAKABAKA!_

To his surprise she smiled sadly then said "Thank you" he took her arm and lead her to the markets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU DARE!" Lee growled at the shopkeeper he grovelled "This woman is apprenticed to Tsunade herself! And you have the effrontery to take advantage of her blindness and give her short measures?" Lee was furious and he was scaring the terrified shopkeeper as he fished fruit and vegetables from the bag the small man had prepared for Sakura. "_Rotten tomatoes…"_He hissed _"are you trying to make this woman ill? Possibly kill her?" _ His voice was menacing

"Sir" Sakura put her hand on his arm and the anger was subdued. Now Sakura looked at the shopkeeper, her eyes unfocused "I am sure this was an accident….and when I return you will have the goods I ordered properly prepared"

"H,hai Sakura-chan!"

Lee growled at the shopkeeper as they left.

Sakura was outside leant against the wall doubled over. "Sakura-chan!" Lee called running to her

"It's okay…..chuckle….I wish I could see….snort…his face!"

"Man I'm hungry, is that ramen stand still about?"

"Yep!" Sakura nodded eagerly and he led her there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're from Kahona?

Sakura and Lee were sat in one of the booths and happily eating Ramen.

_She has no idea who I am? _"Erm yes I've been away for a while….What happened to you?"

Sakura leant back at the abrupt change of topic. "I was on a mission and some missing Nin attacked us, a tree fell and hit me"

Lee frowned "That's awful" he choked out

Now Sakura frowned "No! No! Its alright…I should be okay in a few months"

"Oh" Lee let out a big sigh of relief

Just then Kakashi and Iruka entered the store.


	3. rain and revelations

Kakashi sat down beside Iruka at the Raman bar just so their legs were touching.  
"I can't believe Lee has returned!" Iruka exclaimed smiling at the Silver haired man beside him.  
Lee slouched into the booth hoping neither Sensei had seen him, Sakura being nice to him was different and he didn't want to ruin it by her realising who he was and hating him again.  
"I'm surprised we haven't seen him zipping around or loudly declaring his love for Sakura" Kakashi entangled his hands with Iruka's and Iruka kissed them gently. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-Sensei and Iruka-sensei are dating?" Lee exclaimed quietly

Sakura didn't answer but looked down instead "he hates me..." she whispered tearfully

"Yosh?" Lee asked seeing her smiling face teary.  
"Please...will you take me home?" Sakura asked as she fumbled money onto the table "Allow me" he muttered slipping the money back into Sakura's pocket and paying himself.  
He then took her home and left her at the apartments door. Watching from afar as she struggled with her keys and finally fell into her apartment.  
He vowed to see her everyday

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three months later

Sakura stood at the doorway, waiting for him. Her friend who she was with every day, who she couldn't name.  
She smiled as she felt his aura approaching "Ohio!" she called "Hi Sakura-chan! it is wonderful weather"  
"Its raining..." she could hear the rain drumming and the thunder.  
"Heh" Lee was drenched he had run from across town to get to her apartment.  
Sakura sniffed smelling the water that ran from him "Inside"  
"I'm fine"  
"Who" she glared without seeing "is the medic nin around here"  
"Hai ma'am" he said and marched into the apartment "Here" a pair of shirts, a large t-shirt and finally a towel all flew towards him.  
"out of those wet clothes"  
"What! here?" Lee blushed crimson Sakura stuck her head from the kitchen a pale pink colouring her cheeks "Well its not as if I can see much"  
Lee changed and waited for Sakura to exit the kitchen. He looked towards the window. She had been sat here before waiting for him by the door. There was a cooling cup of tea and a sketchpad. He casually glanced at the pad and choked. There on the page was an exact likeness of him, younger bowl cut and everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Helloooo" Sakura called "Here" he replied taking the tea from her. He continued looking at the picture. "Whats this picture about?" he asked not daring to be hopeful "It's a picture of a boy...man" she corrected herself "he used to love me" she added sadly "Used to?" Lee frowned, had he done something wrong?  
"It shames me, to remember" she rubbed her head "Tell me..." he begged Sakura snapped and struck a chair nearby, it broke under her strength. "I was and idiot. I told him i hated him. I shouted. I cursed. I mocked" she screamed. panting from where she was knelt. Slowly she stood anger speant and lovingly took the sketchbook. "I hurt him" she whispered "i drove him away and now he hates me, he cant even stand to visit me"  
Lee caught her as she walked into him. "Sakura chan..you don't know who i am"  
She shook her head "n,no i dont"  
"Its me" he said gently "Lee"  
Sakura stepped back in shock "Why didnt you say"  
"I, um, thought you knew"  
Sakura hesitantly reached forward tracing his hands then face.  
"you did come"  
"I promised i would protect you...i should have been there when you were attacked" He was accutly aware of the fact Sakura's hands were tangled in his hair and he was looking down on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His thoughts on how beautiful she was were broken and suddenly her face contorted with pain.


	4. Geeze the boy can blush

"Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed holding her as she writhed in pain.  
"Medicine" she croaked fists clenched white as she tried not to yell.  
He placed her on the sofa and was back with her medicine in instants. She drank the bitter liquid but still shook.  
"Lee-chan? Where are you?" she said reaching her hand out.  
Lee moved her around so she was sat on his lap and gently rubbed tense shoulders and smoothed her hair back from a pale face.  
"Please don't leave me" she whispered  
"Hush I wont"  
Gradually she relaxed.  
"That was a bad one" she sighed relaxing into him  
"You've had others?" he asked _why haven't I noticed?_  
"They don't usually come during the day" She reached out to put the glass on a table nearby and missed, instead she placed it on the floor.  
"That's it; I shall come and stay with you until these attacks stop!" Lee had been having images of Sakura alone in her home as the pain wracked her body. Suddenly he realised Sakura had gone silent, and what he had just said. Lee flushed bright red.  
"I…I only have the sofa" she said biting her lip.  
"I'll be right back!"  
"Alright….Lee-Kun" Sakura smiled lying back down as he got up  
All she heard was the small thunk as he removed his weights and the door closing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes Lee was leant against the walls of his house "Did she just call me Lee-kun?" he asked grinning madly

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he returned to her flat he was concerned to her a small noise, whimpering coming from within.  
Opening the door he saw Sakura had fallen from the coach, she was curled up on the floor blood flowing from where she had bitten through her lip in an effort not to scream.  
Lee was halfway to the kitchen before he remembered that the medicine Sakura was given couldn't be taken more than once per day.  
He returned to the room and lifter her up cradling her to him before sitting back on the sofa and rubbing her shoulders and stroking her hair like before,  
"Lee..?" she asked forcing out the words though they brought fresh blood  
"It's okay"  
With a trembling hand she reached up and stroked his hair. Gently Lee caught it and placed a kiss on the back.  
A while later Sakura had finally fallen asleep.

Lee caught her as she almost fell off the sofa again. His eye caught the bedroom door and he blushed on reflex.

He looked at Sakura who looked awkward on the sofa, even though she was sleeping peacefully.

He looked at the bedroom door.

Lee shook his head and picked Sakura up bridal style and headed towards the bedroom, turning red as he did so. It was a plain room with light pink and white walls and furnishings. Removing her shoes Lee put Sakura in her bed. However as she turned to leave he found Sakura had wrapped her hand around his…and wouldn't let go without force.

Lee looked in the mirror beside the bed_ Could I blush anymore? _He asked himself and then slid into bed beside Sakura. He suppressed a pleased shudder as she nuzzled her nose into his neck and then they both slept.


	5. I can see you

Sorry this is a short ending (and increadably short chapter!) but i just felt like writing it (you know when you jsut feel you HAVE to write something or else you'd explode?) well hopefully you'll get the double meaning in the last sentence and perhaps i'll come back to this and edit it around after im settled at university :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was sunlight that woke Sakura; that and something was sticking in her. Reaching down (steady on people) she removed the three kunai she kept in her sash and threw them at the wall.

The thud caused something to flinch in her bed.

Sakura looked sat up and looked at the man beside her. He was handsome in a fashion with long black hair held back in a pony tail. He looked like the kind of man who smiled often.

Sakura let out a small gasp "Lee-Kun?"

Lee stiffened at the sound of her gasp; he had been awake for about an hour now waiting for Sakura to wake up. _She hates me, she hates me _was all he could think before forcing himself to open his eyes.

Sakura was leant over him, pink hair cascading over one shoulder where the sun hit it. The morning sunlight also illuminated her emerald coloured eyes, eyes that were looking at him, full of tears and full of a love that made him feel both afraid and the happiest he'd ever felt.

"Lee….I can see you!"


	6. end1

This is especially for the reviewers who asked for this chapter :-) thank you all for my precious 11 reviews, i hope this was worth the wait.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blue" Ino said

"White" Sakura replied

"Blue"

"White"

"Green?" Lee stuck his head around the doorframe

"!" Ino uttered

"?" Sakura replied hiding

"Lee get out!" Ino screamed shoving the unfortunate man across the hallway and throwing him out of the front door. He sat in the street for a moment or two looking downcast, suddenly though he smiled, standing he re-tied his hair and looked around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking down the street

"Naruto!" Lee shouted

"Yep?" Naruto replied coming carefully closer

"Want to go get ramen while I wait for Sakura?" Lee pointed to where the stand stood behind him

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

On entering they saw Iruka and Kakashi sitting holding hands, Naruto shook his head towards a seat far away from the couple.

"How come you don't want to sit near your sensei's?" Lee asked as they sat down

"They don't get to spend much time together, so's I figure we should let them be" an evil glint came into Naruto's eye "So… when's the date?"

Lee raised his eyebrows "You don't know!?"

"What about you and Sakura having this big date? Sure I do"

Lee banged his head on the table "Where have you been?"

"Ero-sennen and me went to the land of snow after the mission with Tenten was finished, I didn't get chance to be back at the village we needed to deliver something to the queen, still tell me about this date! What are you going to wear? What's Sakura going in? Where are you going?"

Taking a deep breath Lee spoke "I'll be wearing formal ninja kit, Sakura will be wearing a dress (in either white or blue) and it'll be in the Village hall, oh and Tsunade will be there"

Naruto looked blank…then puzzled…then something whirred in his head…there was an audible click followed by Naruto shrieking "Wait, you're getting MARRIED?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Are you SURE?"

"I'm SURE"

"Are you sure you're sure"

"YES!"

"Are you sure you're sure you're…."Bam

"Ino I AM SURE!" Sakura let her friend down from where she had been holding her against the wall

"Alright" the blond woman said, "I was just checking"

"Why though, I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't sure"

"I just hope it isn't a scheme to get over Ssasuke…"

Sakura froze a moment before replying, "Oh I sent him an Invite"

"WHAT?"

"Yeh, "Dear murdering bastard, please come to my wedding" wasn't sure where to send it so I just addressed it "Snake lovers room, paedophile's hidden layer" Sakura twirled around angrily

"Sakura…. I'm sorry its just I knew you loved him…"

"Past tense Ino…. near the end he was a team mate a brother, his betrayal isn't something I like to talk about"

"I still don't understand why you're marrying Lee"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After calming Naruto down Lee had told him everything, from the day he came back to Kahona to proposing to Sakura.

"Do you mind?" he said suddenly punctuating the silence following his story

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes lost their faraway look "Why would I mind?"

"Well…I…. um know you had a thing for Sakura"

"Ah, I kinda got over that, she's a team mate, and more like a sister now, the girl I like is…" Naruto froze his face fighting between normal and total adoration "…. there"

Lee turned around to see Hinata Hyuuga enter the ramen stall. She greeted the two sensei's tiredly and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Hinata's an ANBU captain now?" Lee asked quietly noting the pure black outfit she wore and the cat mask, which hung from her backpack

"Mahhh" Naruto replied laying his head on his arms on the table "Just 'cos she's not AS good as her cousin doesn't mean she's not perfect, she doesn't even stutter anymore…man she's perfected so many techniques now…"

"Naruto" Lee said

"She always made me laugh I miss her being around…"

"Naruto…" he tried again

"Not to mention she's beautiful I mean her hair…."

"Naruto" a different voice broke in…. a female voice

Naruto squeaked and looked up.

Hinata stood there with a bowl of raman in her hand; she had obviously been coming to join the pair. She carefully put her ramen on the table.

"Did you mean what you just said?" she asked in clear even tones

Naruto nodded keeping eye contact.

Lee wasn't the only one to gasp when the Hyuuga heiress leant forward and kissed the daemon vessel.

When they pulled away Hinata was blushing but not as much as Naruto.

"I…have to go" Lee said giving his seat to Hinata. He fled the stand trying not to laugh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't understand why you're marrying Lee"

Lee froze at Ino's question, it had been one he had been struggling with for about a month now, ever since he proposed

"Ino…."

"No tell me and I'll leave it alone"

"Alright" Sakura sat down gathering her thoughts "When I couldn't see he was there for me, I didn't even know it was him, I'd always known him as being loud and nerve wracking." Lee smiled at that "I might have loved him then but I didn't know until after I drove him away…. I didn't realise how much he cared for me, it's hard to explain. When I first lost my sight I wanted him there so badly, and then I realised I loved him but I'd driven him away probably forever" Sakura laughed suddenly "Then a man came and he helped me, made me laugh…. and I began to fall for him. I changed, I realised that there's more to loving someone than their looks…. one of the main reasons I never let myself fall for Lee. Here I was falling for a guy I couldn't even see. Imagine my surprise when the man who had been helping me turned out to be Lee. When I woke up after all the pain and saw him, I couldn't recognise him. Then I realised that I could see past his outer appearance…even if he is handsome enough to fight girls off with sticks now…I realised I could see his inner beauty…. the part of him that forgave me" Sakura stroked the ring on her finger "The part of him that loves me…. I could see HIM"

Lee wiped away tears that had been flowing down his cheeks and walked into the room. "Ino…. could you go away for a bit" it wasn't a question so she left as Lee walked past her and held out his arms to Sakura.

She too had been crying and ran to him.

When she was safely in his arms Lee bent down and whispered "I'd forgive you a hundred times over" she smiled up at him and Lee bent down to touch his lips to hers.


End file.
